


Bloody Ocean Waves

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Fic, Langst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Continued fic from Twinkledash





	1. Taking a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10388697/chapters/22943571  
> first three chapters

When we had liberated a planet of six armed humanoid aliens, one has asked me how we managed to do anything with only two arms. At the time I had responded with a cheesy pick up line telling her “I only need one arm to write down your number.”  
However now that I’m stood at the edge of the stream attempting to remove my armour one handed, I really do appreciate usually having two.   
I stumbled on the wet rocks for probably the seventh time and would of fallen if I hadn’t of caught myself with my kagune  
I felt Keith’s eyes on me, it seemed like since we had gotten out of the red lion he hadn’t stopped staring at me. I tried my best to ignore the feeling of someone I considered a friend watching my every movement like I could pounce and devour him any moment.  
As I tugged at my undershirt unsuccessfully I heard a sigh from Keith behind me.  
“Need a hand?”  
I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my lips as I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause if it was I am both incredibly proud and ticked off at the same time.”  
For a moment Keith’s expression showed his confusion before morphing into realisation “I…I didn’t mean it like that.” He said quickly, his ears flattering to his head.  
I shrugged one shoulder “yeah.”  
“Yeah what?” He asked.  
“Yeah…I could use a hand.”  
It was embarrassing having Keith help undress me, but atleest it let me pretend that it was because he was concentrating that he didn’t look me in the eye.  
It took longer than I would have liked it, but eventually the both of us were down to our underwear and washing off the dirt and blood in the water.  
It was weird seeing Keith all purple and fuzzy. He looked so unsure of how exactly to clean himself, but eventually seemed to figure it out and sat down in the slow moving current as he worked on getting the blood out of his matted fur.  
It wasn’t until the wind changed direction did I see the downside of the bath.  
“Ewww what smells like wet dog?” I covered my sensitive nose glaring at Keith accusingly while he looked around trying to spot the space equivalent of a puppy.  
“I don’t smell anything” he shrugged as if that settled the matter.  
I moved closer sniffing the air. “Dude it’s you!” I pointed at him accusingly.  
Until that moment I hadn’t known it possible for a Galra to blush. But the darkening purple of his cheeks and the flattening of his ears sure did look like blushing to me.  
I grinned as I squatted in the water next to him poking him in the cheek. “Aww, I think we just answered the question about what Galra do when their embarrassed.”  
“I’m not embarrassed and I’m not Galra.” Keith huffed crossing his arms and scooting so I could poke him.  
“You sure do look it.” I teased  
“Shut up! It’s not my fault that Haggar made us the enemy.” Keith yelled turning around and snarling at me.  
Us the enemy…  
For a moment I’d forgotten he saw me as a Ghoul, for a brief wonderful moment I had kidded myself into thinking that it was ok, that Keith didn’t think like other humans did. That he wasn’t scared of me.  
But he saw Ghouls as an enemy, an enemy on level with a empire set of ruling the universe by exterminating any species that got in their way. He saw my kind as nothing more than monsters.  
My eyes felt wet as I stood up, the tears forming faster than I could wipe them away.   
I can never tell him what I really am.  
“I’m done.” I mumbled as I wade out of the water and back onto dry land where we left the towels and clothes.  
I didn’t say anything while I dried and changed into the slightly too small black pants and shirt.  
I didn’t say anything when Keith joined me, shaking his head like a dog to clear the water from his fur.  
I didn’t say anything as we collected fire wood together.  
I didn’t say anything when Keith got the fire burning and cooked a tin of food.  
I didn’t say anything when I handed back the share he gave me, I couldn’t eat it and he knew it too.  
“I’m sorry…” Keith eventually said after the sun had long since set.  
I nodded staring at the fire, I was sure he expected an apology from me too, but I just wasn’t in the mood to give one.  
“I got so caught up in looking like… this” he gestured to himself in disgust “That I never even took a second to consider how you must be feeling. I may have woken up as a monster but at least I can still eat…and not have to eat others.”  
I could tell he was trying, I know that feelings are hard for him. But every word just made me feel worse and worse.  
“Stop… its fine.” I said quietly.  
“But it’s not fine Lance! What if you can’t eat at all? You’ll starve to death and… and I can’t get through this alone. If you hadn’t been there to pull me out of red, or to calm me down when I saw what happened to me…then I wouldn’t be here right now. I need you and unless we can figure out how to reverse this and return to normal then…I’m going to lose you.”  
I stared at him for a moment. Keith wasn’t disgusted or scared of me, he was worried and he was scared.  
“Don’t worry buddy, we’ll figure something out.” I smiled as I moved closer to him. “Now get your fury butt over here I’m freezing.” I joked as I pulled him under the blanket with me.  
The extra body heat was nice in the cool night air, it was no surprise Keith was fast asleep only minutes later.  
I however was awake for hours.  
Keith thought that all we had to do was reverse what happened and everything would be fine.   
But even if things did return to normal I would still be starving.  
I would still be on borrowed time and soon I would end up leaving Keith all alone, if I wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t sleep.   
How could I when my heart was hammering in my chest and every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Keith standing over me calling me a monster.  
By time the sun poked over the horizon I gave up pretending and decided to actually make myself useful. Just because I couldn’t eat didn’t mean Keith should go hungry?  
When I was a kid I always wanted to go fishing. Not because I wanted to eat the fish or just for sport, I just wanted to go on the off chance I would catch a mermaid.  
However I never actually managed to go since Mama thought it was cruel to kill something if you weren’t going to eat it, but that didn’t stop me from learning everything I could in a vain attempt to convince her I should be allowed to go mermaid hunting.  
I stood by the edge of the water peering down, I had a hunch that if I waited long enough then I would find one.   
The day before I hadn’t seen any signs of fish, but to be fair we had been splashing about and likely scared them all of.  
Time ticked by with no signs of them. I was about to give up and try the forest for fruit when I saw it.  
It was a crab like creature, with an armoured shell I had mistaken for a dull looking rock. It was about the size and shape of a football with at least a dozen beady eyes on its back. It certainly looked weird, but I was betting it was also edible.  
I slowly reached into the water to pick it up not at all worried by its pinchers. After all Ghouls skin was too touch for a knife to cut through, let alone a little crab.  
However soon as I had him in my hand large spike shot out of the shell not only going through my skin but also coming out the other side.  
I cried out in pain as I threw it down on the rocks as hard as I could, blood dripping from my hand.  
“Lance!” Keith yelled bolding up from the camp sight to my side. I felt kind of bad that I had woken him up, but I was too focused on the burning pain in my hand.   
“Lance what happened?! Keith asked looking around panicked as if he were expecting an enemy to materialise from the water.  
His eyes fell on my blood soaked hand, widening in realisation.  
“Crab.” I mumbled through gritted teeth.  
“Language.” He replied automatically.  
I almost laughed at that. “No crab.” I nodded to the crab still lying where I had left it. From the looks of things I had cracked its shell when id thrown it to the ground and now it was either dead or dying.  
“A crab did this?” Keith asked reaching down to pick it up.  
“Wait!” I yelled. “It has these spike things, and they pieced through Ghoul skin like it was paper.”  
Keith nodded taking a knife out of his belt and poked the crab. Soon as he made contact the spikes were triggered, but the crab itself didn’t move. I guessed it was a natural response rather then a conscious one.  
Careful as to avoid the spikes, Keith plunged his knife into the crack just to make sure it was dead. Once satisfied he picked it up being careful not to stab himself as he carried it back to camp.

 

“Do you want to tell me why you decided to pick up a weird alien crab?” Keith asked as he bandaged my hand. The bleeding had yet to stop and hadn’t started to heal yet. It could be from the lack of food, but my arm had already started to regrow, the missing limb now a small stump.  
“Breakfast?” I shrugged wincing when he tied off the bandage.  
“I don’t care if you’re hungry, we’re on an unknown planet, and you can’t just go around picking up whatever you want.”  
“It was for you.” I said quietly.  
His ears instantly drooped as he remembered I couldn’t eat what he could.   
“Oh…”  
“Can’t have you dying on me can I? Need my heater.” I added quickly, things were getting too serious, too many questions with answers either of us want to admit.  
Keith rolled his eyes “Whatever.” He grinned but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.   
I watched as he turned to the crab and began to remove the shell from the meat.  
He carefully pulled each Spike out and placed it on a cloth near the fire.  
As he went I realised I felt light headed. At first I assumed it was the blood loss but as time passed my vision began to get fuzzy and my hearing kept cutting out.  
I stood up suddenly feeling like I was going to throw up my none existent meal.  
Keith looked up at me. His lips saying something but I couldn’t figure it out unable to hear him over the ringing in my ears.  
The world around me suddenly tilted and I found myself lying on the floor with Keith hurrying over to my yelling my name asking what was wrong.  
“Lance! Lance!”  
Keith’s frantic screams was the last thing I heard before my vison went black and I found myself floating into peaceful nothingness.


End file.
